The present invention relates to a recording and reproducing apparatus for analog and digital combined use, and more particularly, to an analog and digital combination recording and reproducing apparatus which can perform recording and reproduction of a digital signal using heads mounted in an existing analog recording and reproducing apparatus.
A recent trend in video cassette recorder (VCR) technology is the change from analog recording and reproduction systems to digital recording and reproduction systems. One reason for this trend is that a digital VCR can obtain much better picture quality. However, current broadcasting systems and video tapes are largely analog, thus analog systems cannot be replaced by digital systems instantaneously, and both analog and digital VCRs will coexist for a considerable time. Thus, there exists a need for an analog and digital combination recording and reproduction apparatus which is compatible with existing analog systems.
A typical analog and digital combination recording and reproduction apparatus includes heads, a recording circuit, and a reproduction circuit for digital recording and reproduction, as well as a separate set of heads and circuits for analog recording and reproduction. Such an apparatus switches between two systems via a switching portion to enable recording and reproduction of a digital or analog signal. However, by requiring additional heads and recording and reproduction circuits for the digital signal, such systems require a complicated structure and a high cost.
Another conventional approach divides the recording track into three "divided" tracks and uses two additional heads in order to interface with the three divided tracks. This recording and reproduction apparatus can share a recording and reproduction system in order to process digital or analog signals. However, this approach requires additional heads to cover the three divided tracks.